


For my brother

by ItzZaira



Series: UT!Skelebros [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Blood, Brotherly Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Nice Flowey (Undertale), No More Resets (Undertale), No romantic reletionship!, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Serious Injuries, Sobbing, Undertale Saves and Resets, Younger Brother Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: The human always reset. They always do. They always go after his brother. Sans can't let it happen.. not again.He would do anything to save his brother.Even if it meant giving up his own lifeThough, if Papyrus would actually let him die, that's another question..
Relationships: Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale)
Series: UT!Skelebros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552723
Comments: 39
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always see stories were Sans saves Papyrus, but dies in the end. So I was from like.. But why can't he stay alive? I am well aware of the fact that Sans has one HP, but I wonder.. Would Papyrus let Sans die?

And again the human resetted. They always did. Killing every monster in the underground, then reseting, and then doing it again.

Sans could remember resets. He could remember them for a while. But he never told anybody. After all, if he did, it would be reset, and nobody would remember.

This was a heavy, heavy secret, almost painfull. But not as painfull as the human _killing_ his _brother_.

Papyrus always believed in the human, always tried to give them mercy, but Frisk never accepted: Papyrus always ended up dead.

As time passed, Sans' jokes and grin became a mask, to hide his pain from everybody. He lost his hope, his fun, _everything_.

Going to the surface? It would be reset. Making happy memories? It would be reset. Actually trying to be happy? It would be reset.

He simply became depressed, thats the long and short of it. Thank god his older brother didn't notice. Sans was pretty sure it would break his soul, and thats the last thing he wanted: his brother should never be sad, he should always smile. He didn't deserve to know this.

_He wasn't garbage like Sans was. Papyrus actually mattered._

Papyrus was always cheerfull, always happy, and made everybody smile (he is so cool). And what did Sans do? Nothing. The only thing he did was sit, be lazy, and be a burden to his brother.

Sans was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard Papyrus shout his name for him to come down. Right. Frisk reseted. This again.

Sans putted his clothes on, forcing a smile before going down to his brother.

"Goodmorning bro." Sans said, faking a yawn.

He didn't miss the worried look on his brothers face.

"Uhh, bro..? You alright?" Sans asked.

Papyrus looked over the younger, then sighed. "I CALLED YOU DOWN HALF AN HOUR AGO, AND YOU SAID YOU WILL BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES.." he anwsered.

Sans flinched. Was he thinking for that long..?

Papyrus did not miss the flinch. He set the spagetti down, kneeling beside's the younger. "SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

He shouldn't tell. He shouldn't. It was his burden to BEAR (lol sorry), not Papyrus'.

"I'm fine bro." Sans anwsered, smiling. "Just a little lazy today, that's all."

Papyrus gave him a look, but then sighed. He understood he wouldn't get anything from Sans, but he tried anyway.

"ALRIGHT SANS." Papyrus anwsered. "BUT IF THERE IS SOMETHING PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO TALK TO ME."

"Ofcourse bro." Sans anwsered. "Welp, I'm going to my station."

Papyrus shot a worried glance. "BUT SANS, YOU DIDN'T EVEN EAT BREAKFAST."

Sans sighed. "Welp, normaly I carrot say no to your spaghetti, but I don't feel so hungry today."

Papyrus groaned when he heard the pun.

"Welp, see ya later bro." Sans anwsered, and teleported away before Papyrus could say anything else.

~~~

_None of the brothers noticed a little flower watching from a distance._

Sans always had different reactions with each reset. Flowey noticed. Maybe he rememberd resets..?

Every morning after a reset, Sans had a diferent reaction. That can't happen if he didn't remember resets, so, Flowey started watching him.

He was right: Flowey came to the conclusion, Sans rememberd resets.

Normally, Flowey would find it hilarious, seeing the little skeleton go crazy. Something he never could do.

But Flowey knew very well, everybody had a breaking point. How long until Sans reached his limits?

Flowey didn't care about Sans, but he did care about himself. And Flowey knew 1 thing: Frisk never succeeded to defeat Sans in the judgement hall. But when they did, Flowey knew what would happen: They would kill his father, then kill Flowey himself, and after that erase the world.

Flowey didn't know why, but he just couldn't stand the thought of that _anomaly_ hurting his family.

Or Papyrus.. He was always the one who believed in them, who believed in _Flowey_ aswel. He considert him a friend.

So, Flowey did something difrend for once: he would try to save the underground.

Flowey chuckled to himself. Papyrus was right: everybody could be a good person, if they just tried.

~~~

*PHEWWW*

"hehe, the old whoopie cusion in the hand trick, it's always funny. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton, nice to meet ya."

Yeah, his time to greet Frisk. _ag_ _ain_. He needed to act like he knew nothing. He was supposed to fill his role. 

"You know, I'm actually suposed to be on watch for humans right now, but I don't feel like capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus, he is a human-hunthing _fanatic_."

It hurt. It hurt so much. He just wanted to stop. Teleport to his brother, tell him everything. But he couldn't. It was his burden, not his brother's.

"You know what, go through this gate thingy. That's right, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anybody."

They walked down the pad and-

...

His brother.. was.. not here..?

Sans was lost. Papyrus was supposed to be here. 

Frisk looked just as lost.

~~~

Papyrus was just about to leave the house, when he heard someone call him.

"Howdy Papyrus!"

Papyrus turned around, smiling when he saw his friend.

"HOWDY FLOWEY!" he greeted back. "I'M SORRY, I WOULD LOVE TO TALK, BUT I NEED TO GET TO MY STATION-"

"Papyrus.. this is very important.." Flowey whispered, looking down. "Do you think you could make a little bit of time free..?"

Papyrus looked concered at his friend, and then sat down in the snow instead. "OFCOURSE FLOWEY!" He answered. "WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP?"

Flowey knew this was risky, but he didn't havd a choice. "today.. a human fell down-"

Flowey didn't get to finish his scentence, interupted by Papyrus. "WHAT?! A HUMAN?!!" Papyrus asked. "THIS IS AMAZING!! I CAN FINALLY SEE A HUMAN-"

"NO!"

Papyrus looked surprised at Flowey. Flowey was shaking at this point. "Papyrus, that human is very dangerous!!" He said. "Listen, this all already happened once. They took my power, the power to _reset,_ and use it for bad!" Flowey explained.

Papyrus didn't understand. Reset..?

"WELL, IF THEY ARE BAD, THEN I, THE GREAT-"

"Papyrus" Flowey said a little panicked. "You tried to help the human every reset, and every time you died."

That made Papyrus silent. "I.. DIED?" Papyrus asked. "FLOWEY, ARE YOU SURE YOU WEREN'T DREAMING..?"

"NO!" Flowey said. "That power used to be mine! I.. I used it for bad aswel... but you helped me! I don't want to be bad anymore! The problem is, Frisk wants to use that power the erase this world!! But they can't do that without killing every monster in the underground.."

Papyrus looked puzzled. He wanted to smile though. He had.. helped Flowey..?

"BUT FLOWEY, EVEN IF I DID DIE, THEY CAN NEVER GET PAST UN-"

"They killed Undyne aswell."

That made Papyrus freeze. If they killed Undyne.. then they can get past everybody!!

"B-BUT.. HOW DO WE STOP THEM THEN..?" Papyrus asked.

Flowey sighed. "There is one monster, one monster they never succeeded to kill. When they kill him, they will be able to erase the world."

"WHO IS IT?"

...

"FLOWEY?"

...

"..your brother.."


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BROTHER?!!!" Papyrus screamed. "IT CAN'T!!!!"

Flowey sighed. "In the first timeline, the human was nice. But when they were halfway, they reseted. They were less nice. It went like that for a little while.."

Flowey looked down. "Until after the 9th reset, they came from the ruins, covered in dust."

"First, they killed you, only leaving your scarf and dust behind. That were the only things Sans found." Flowey explained. Papyrus' eye's went wide with horror. His poor brother!!

"That went on for a while.." Flowey continued. "At some point, they made tras- _Sans_ watch you die."

Papyrus put his hand on his mouth in horror. Tears were forming in his eye-sockets.

"W-why would they do that..?" Papyrus whispered.

Flowey sighed. "Because every time they killed you, he gave them... _a bad time_."

By the look Papyrus gave, Flowey understood Papyrus didn't understand what he meant. "He killed them."

Papyrus didn't think his eye's could get any wider. Could it get worse? Yes.

"At some point.." Flowey said. "I.. noticed, your brother acts different with each reset. He changes things he does, he says, exept around the human. So I have come to a conclusion.."

Papyrus waited for what Flowey would say, but he didn't continue.

"That he remembers resets.." Flowey whispered.

Papyrus started coughing uncontrolably. When he calmed down, he looked at Flowey with teary eyes. "Y-you mean.. he remembers, seeing me.. die?"

"...yes.."

...

"Not just you." Flowey continued. Whole the underground. Toriel, you, Alphys, Undyne, the guards, monsterkid, Muffet, Grilby, Mettaton, everybody!" 

...

As soon as he saw Sans, he would demand why he didn't tell anything and get him therapy.

"Why did you tell me?"

...

"Because.. I know that when Frisk manages to kill Sans, something very, very terrible will happen." He told him. "I wanted to try and stop them, to change something."

"Well, where is this human right now?" Papyrus asked, rubbing his eye sockets.

"..Their first meeting with Sans-"

"WHAT?!!!!"

~~~

"Uhh.." Sans was shocked. Where was Papyrus? He was supposed to be here right now.

He looked at Frisk. They seemed lost. 

Sans sighed. He needs to improvise, he couldn't let Frisk know he knew something was wrong.

"Welp." Sans said. "This is my station. Normally Papyrus would be here to check on my station.. But I guess he had something important to do. Don't sweat it kid, you'll get to meet my brother sometime."

Frisk looked at him, then said something. 

"Where. Is. He?"

"I don't know." Sans said. "Not like I got camera's everywhere following him."

Frisk was shaking. Sans ignored it.

"Welp, I guess we should get going." Sans said. He turned the opposite direction. "I'll meet you up ahe-"

Frisk grabbed his arm. Sans' eye sockets became empty.

"Where. Is. Your. Brother." Frisk said again, very slowely.

"Listen kiddo." Sans said. "I don't know. I know my brother is great, but sadly you gotta wait." He tore his arm away. " _Now_ I need to go, bye _kiddo_." With that he teleported himself away.

Frisk looked at him with wide eye's, then chuckled. Then they started laughing uncontrolably. 

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

~~~

Papyrus ran as fast as he could. Flowey wouldn't lie, he needed to reach his brother as soon as posible. He needed to save him, he needed to save Sans-

He heard the sound of snow behind him.

Papyrus almost jumped, and looked behind him, relief filling him at the sight of his brother. But Sans looked confused.

His eyesockets were empty, but he looked panicked. He looked up, and sighed in relief when he saw Papyrus. "H-hey bro." Sans said.

Sans was surprised as Papyrus hugged him close.

"Uhh.. Pap?" Sans asked.

'Right, I am not supposed to know anything.' Papyrus thought.

"S-sorry brother." Papyrus said, still not letting go. "I just missed you today."

Sans was a bit surprised, but then hugged back. He hugged a lot thigter then he normally would, but deep inside he knew this would be the last hug before the next reset.

Papyrus noticed Sans' distress, but didn't make a comment on it. Flowey told him he was not supposed to know anything.

_"When you see the human first, you will ask Sans if that's a human. He will tell you thats a rock. You will say 'oh' , and after that Sans will ask you what is that in front of the rock."_

Welp. Time to test it out. There was the human.

He looked at Sans, then at the human. He tried to be as excited as possible.

_Please please let Flowey be wrong, that he just dreamed it._

"OH MY GOD!!!" Papyrus said. "SANS!! IS THAT.. A HUMAN?!!!"

"Uhh, actually." Sans said. "I think thats a rock."

Papyrus froze. It happend as Flowey said. He knew what would happen. But that meant..

_Sans watched me die, killed the human over and over, and remembers everything from it._

"O-Oh." Papyrus said, still a bit in shock.

"But hey." Sans said. "Whats that in front of the rock?" 

Papyrus became more scared by the minute. It went just as Flowey predicted.

"OH MY GOD!!" Papyrus yelled. "SANS.. IS THAT.. A HUMAN?!!!"

"Yes."

~~~

That whole scene went just as Flowey had said it would, and it was terrifying. Right now Frisk was doing some puzzles, and Sans was watching them. Papyrus needed to see Flowey.

"FLOWEY?" He asked, looking around. "I know you are watching me."

He waited a moment before the sound of snow shuffeling was heard. Papyrus turned around, looking at Flowey. He sat down besides him.

"So.." Flowey said. "Believe me now?"

"F-Flowey." Papyrus said shakily. "If you remember these.. 'resets', why did you never do anything about it?"

Flowey looked down shamefully. "At first, I was wondering at the new possibilities, wondering what would happen. But I understand now, it was wrong."

Papyrus smiled at him. "It's alright Flowey." Papyrus said.

Flowey looked down. "After Frisk finishes the puzzles, you will battle them. They will kill you at the end of it."

Papyrus smile fell. "Right.. how do I make sure not to die and to not let Sans suffer again?"

Flowey sighed. "At the end if the battle, you will tell them they can be a good person, if they just try. When they offer you a hug, they will kill you. You don't dodge when that happens. So, when they are close, dodge right, and you should be fine."

~~~

Sans watched the kid-, no, _anomaly_ from a distance. He was scared, it was almost time.. 

_Almost time for Paps to die. Again._

He didn't want Frisk to kill his brother.. His older bro never did anything wrong!!

Sans had tears prickeling in the corners of his eye sockets. Then he rememberd something.

_This morning. This morning Paps didn't show, but normally he did. Something changed._

...

If something changed in the timeline..

Sans' right eye flared blue.

Then he could change something too.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Sans and Papyrus were waiting at the invisible maze. Papyrus shot a worried look at Sans. He was quiet, and seemed tense.

_Not that I can blame him._

Papyrus sighed. He wanted to help Sans so badly, but Flowey told him he shouldn't change anything more then it already was.

'But he still my little brother!' Papyrus argued with himself. It was either blow his cover and comfort Sans, or let his brother suffer in silence. Papyrus decided Sans was more important.

"SANS?" Papyrus asked. Sans turned around, and immediately smiled again.

When did he get so good at pretending?

"BROTHER.. ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU SEEM TENSE.." Papyrus said. He didn't miss the flinch.

"Y-yeah, Paps.. I'm fine." Sans said. He was breathing heavilly. He seemed ready to panick.

"SANS.." Papyrus kneeled down beside's the younger, and hugged him, hiding Sans' skull in his chest. "THIS MORNING YOU SEEMED TENSE TOO. DON'T YOU WANT TO TELL WHAT IS WRONG?"

Sans was hyperventilating and he knew it. He wanted to give in so badly.. he wanted to unleash this secret that hurt his soul. But he couldn't. He never could.

_It wouldn't matter anyway._

"P-Paps, I'm fine. Really." Sans said. He was trembeling.

Papyrus sighed, and hugged him close as he was gently stroking his skull. Sans couldn't stop the few tears that escaped him.

"SANS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, BUT YOU ARE HURT. YOU KNOW YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING RIGHT?"

"Y-yeah.. I know." Sans said, his hands griping Papyrus' chest.

_Not that you will remember._

He should pull it back together. Frisk would be here soon, Sans didn't want them to know he knew. So he forced his emotions away with a few deep breaths. He stayed in the hug though.

"T-thanks Pap, I needed that." Sans said.

Papyrus smiled sadly as he continued to stroke his skull. "NO PROBLEM SANS. AND REMEMBER, I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU."

"I know.." Sans murmerd.

Papyrus gave his skull a quick nuzzle before he stood back up. As on que, the human came into sight. Sans sighed.

~~~

After this was over, Papyrus would wrap Sans in all the blankets he could find, hug him close and never let go.

It reminded him of when they were little. Sans would always say he was fine, not wanting to bother Papyrus more then he already did. He wasn't bothering Papyrus, and he wished Sans knew that.

Now though.. he had an excuse.

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS."

Flowey had scripted everything Papyrus will need to say to the human before the battle started.

~~~

Sans was shaking. He did his best not to break down completely. He was scared out of his mind. Battle. Human. Papyrus.

He would die again.

Sans didn't want Papyrus to die again. He wouldn't be able to stand it for another time!

He was watching the battle carefully. His right eye was blue, ready for when he was suposed to jump in.

~~~

"HUMAN! I CAN SEE YOUR LIFE IS TAKING A DANGEROUS TURN!" Papyrus said. "BUT.. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE BAD! YOU CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF YOU JUST TRY!"

He held his arms out.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

...

"HUMAN! ARE YOU OFFERING ME A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE WORKING ALREADY!"

Papyrus knew what would come next. He was preparing himself, ready to dodge.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN AR-"

***fight**

Papyrus dodged the moment he saw the human getting their knife again.

...

**-9999**

Papyrus heard the sound of something getting hit. He opened his eyes, and they widend when he saw his brother. A huge slash wound was on his chest, and from what Papyrus could see, it was bleeding. He slid onto his knees. Frisk seemed shocked to see him there.

"N-not today.. _k-kiddo._ "

"SANS?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has died. OR HAS HE?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am evil

"SANS?!!" Papyrus screamed. He slid onto his knees, and pulled Sans to his chest. Sans looked teary eyed.

"B-bro.. you can't beat them. R-run.."

"SANS, NO!"

"I love you.."

"SANS!"

Too late.

He had already fainted, and his left arm very very slowely started to dust.

"SANS, NO!!!" Papyrus screamed. He pulled Sans to lay on his back, and put his hand on his chest as it lit up green. He knew it was usseless, Sans only had 1 HP, but he needed to try!

Frisk looked shocked, before they smiled. "So.. something did change.." Frisk said. "I have tried to kill him so many times.. and now it happens? Better later then never I guess."

Papyrus slowely looked up, tears streaming down his face, rage as bright as the orange glow in his eye's."

"YOU."

"Don't worry!~" Frisk said cheerfully. **"You are right behind hi-"**

A bone stabbed in their chest.

Before Frisk had any time to react, Papyrus grabbed their soul with blue magic. Slowely he stood up, making sure Sans was secure in his arms. 

**HP: 0.8/1**

His HP was droping slower. That was because of his healing magic.

Frisk wonderd what happend, before their eye's went wide. 3 gaster blasters were pointed at them. Frisk couldn't move. And before they knew it, they got hit.

_Soul shattering_

Papyrus looked teary eyed, before he sunk onto his knees, cradling Sans. He didn't care about the human. He normally would have never done that, but not only did they hurt Sans horribly, they killed him as well. Beside's, Papyrus knew the human wasn't dead. They could still load. Papyrus hadn't gained any LV.

**HP: 0.6/1**

Papyrus sobbed, and pushed as much healing magic as he could.

"S-Sans.. I'm s-so sorry.. please. Don't l-leave me.."

~~~

Undyne had been walking around Waterfall peacefully when suddenly her phone rang. Alphys?

Why would Alphys call?

Undyne picked up.

"Hey Alp-"

"UNDYNE!!!" Alphys screamed into the phone. Undyne held her phone away.

"Alphys? Why are you screaming?" Undyne asked, a bit worried. "Are you hurt?"

"N-not me, but someone else!!" Alphys said panicked. "There is a human! A human fell down! But they are killing monsters on their path!!"

Undyne froze. She took a second to progress all of that. Her eye windend when she realized what Alphys said.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. "THERE IS A DANGEROUS HUMAN?! Where?!"

"S-Snowdin." Alphys said.

_Where Papyrus' station was._

Undyne froze. She swore violantly. If that human did something to Papyrus!-

"Is Paps okay?!" She asked.

"P-Papyrus is fine." Alphys said. "It's S-Sans I'm worried about."

Undyne was already running.

"Papyrus and t-the human were fighting, and then Sans suddenly jumped out of nowhere and got hit!" Alphys said panicked. "I am not sure how long his 1 HP will last-"

"Wait wait, WHAT?!" Undyne said shocked. "1 HP?!"

"Y-You didn't know?"

"Alph, I'll talk later. I need to go."

~~~

His arm was already dusting. Papyrus knew that. But he didn't care. He kept up his usseless attemt to heal Sans, knowing that within minutes, all he was holding would be dust. Flowey apeared from the ground, looking shocked.

"That idiot!" He screamed. Papyrus looked teary eyed at Flowey. Flowey sighed.

"Papyrus, lay him on his back, place on hand on his chest, the other behind his back." Flowey instructed. Not having a better chance, Papyrus did that. Flowey sighed. That had been so long ago.. but he knew it would work.

"Papyrus, this is a very old spell." Flowey said. "It can only work with family. Summon his soul, and start to heal him with love." He felt disgusted with himself.

Papyrus didn't question it, and did just that. He kept healing for a while until-

**HP: 19.5/20**

Papyrus stared in shock at his own HP. Flowey sighed.

"you are taking the damage _for_ him." Flowey said. "His HP is now unable to heal, but also unable to drop. Keep this up for a while until your HP hits 5. Wait then for 5 minutes to see if your HP drops more. If it doesn't, you can stop."

Papyrus understood. He continued.

He should remember this spell for next time.

That is, if there will be a next time.

~~~

**10 minutes later**

Undyne was out of breath when she reached Snowdin. She had searched at both their stations, finding no sign of life. She had rushed to Snowdin, and was shocked with what she found. Papyrus was sitting on the ground, crying softly, cradling Sans' unconcious form in his arms. Both his hands lit up with.. light pink?

Shouldn't it be green?

"Paps!" Undyne screamed, rushing towards them. Papyrus looked up. Undyne was horrified with the slashwound across Sans' chest.

"What happend?!" Undyne asked, sitting beside's them. Papyrus sobbed.

"A h-human.. they.. they.. tried to kill me, but hit Sans instead." Papyrus hiccuped. "He was about to die when Flowey showed me an old s-spell."

Old spell?

Undyne checked Sans.

**Sans**

**HP: 0.4/1**

**ATK: 1**

**DEF: 1**

Undyne looked shocked. She had a 1 HP monster as a sentry?!

But then it hit her that Sans should be dust.

"Paps.. how is Sans not death?"

Papyrus sighed. "This is that old spell. Sans is still in danger of.. you know. But I am taking the damage for him. I have been waiting for 7 minutes now."

Papyrus checked himself.

**HP: 5/20**

He could stop.

Slowely, the light pink faded away, and Papyrus moved Sans a bit to lay more comfortably. He put his hand on his chest, trying to heal the wound.

"Where is the human?"

"Flowey is fighting them."

"Flowery?"

~~~

"LET ME GO YOU WEED!" Frisk screamed as she kicked in the air, trying to let go of the vines.

"Not happening _Chara_." Flowey said. "I don't want to deal with your s*** right now."

Frisk looked outraged. Flowey rolled his eye's. His annoyance was replaced with fake kindness.

"But come on friend!" He said cheerfully. "We can have so much fun!"

He trew some pallets at Frisk, that did 0 damage. Flowey laughed. He wasn't going to kill them. If he did, they would most likely reset, and he really didn't want that.

~~~

Once Papyrus explained who Flowey is and where he was, Undyne got up. "That human is dead-"

"NO!" Papyrus suddenly screamed, panicked. Undyne turned around.

"Undyne, I promise you, I will explain later why we can't kill the human!" Papyrus said.

"THEY HURT YOUR BROTHER!" Undyne said.

"And if you kill them they will do it again!"

Undyne froze. Papyrus sighed.

"They have a power caller 'reset'. I don't understand it yet myself Undyne, but Flowey does. You can't kill them Undyne. I promise I will explain everything later, but please."

Undyne sighed. "You better have a good explenation."

"I do."

"Alright." Undyne said. "I am going to this Flowery." She remembered Sans could still die of losing too much magic or blood. Or from falling down. "You bring Sans to doctor Alphys."

You didn't need to tell him. Papyrus had already gotten up and started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm  
> Will Sans live?  
> Who knows.  
> His HP may not be dropping, but Ziara has so much evil plans.. sadly.  
> Ziara: YOU CAN'T STOP MEE  
> Lol. Sorry.
> 
> But no really, will Sans live, or will Sans die? Or will Frisk find a way to reset? Why did Flowey call Frisk Chara?
> 
> English is not my first language (or auttocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is gonna have a bad time..  
> Sans.. will he die or survive?

Papyrus ran as fast as he could, untill he reached Hotland. "ALPHYS!" Papyrus screamed desperately. Within a second, the door opened, revealing a very worried Alphys.

"C-come with me."

She brought them inside, into the lab. They walked untill they were in a room filled with beds.

"P-place him on one of t-them." Alphys said. Papyrus did just that, carefully placing Sans on the bed. Alphys waisted no time, first getting a breathing mask, and putting it on his face. After that she got a IV wire, and stuck the needle into Sans' arm. Papyrus guesed it was healing magic.

Alphys moved quickly, getting rid of the bloody jacked and shirt, taking a good look at the wound.

She would need more then healing magic.

"DOCTOR ALPHYS? WILL SANS BE OKAY??" Papyrus asked, worried out of his mind. Alphys looked at the results from the computer, then at Sans.

"W-well, because of your q-quick actions, he hasn't f-fallen down atleast." She said. She checked the computer, and read the readings.

_Sans [slashwound, depresion, anxiety]_

_HP: 0.001/1_

_ATK: 1_

_DEF: 1_

_-younger brother to Papyrus, his only family._

_-Remembers every reset Frisk/Chara commited. Lost all Hope due to their killing, gave up long ago._

_-Soul stabilizing_

_Fact: Sans has 1 HP, because he only has 1 Hope left. His older brother Papyrus. Gave up trying to stop resets long ago, instead judging Frisk/Chara at the judgement hall, trying to make them give up._

...

"H-he may l-live."

~~~

"LET ME GO YOU WEED!!!" Frisk screamed, trying to kick free.

"Nah." Flowey said. "This is much more fun!~"

He turned his head around as he heard footsteps. He saw a very shocked and mad Undyne. Flowey rolled his eyes.

"Geeze, you sure took your time." Flowey said. He pointed at Frisk with one of his vines. "Our friend is a little bored!" He said with a cheerfull voice. "I am sure _you_ want some fun with them too, don't you Undyne?"

Undyne looked at Frisk as their blue and pink sweater switched to yellow and green for a second. Flowey coughed, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah.. they may be possesed by a demon." He said. "But then again, you arren't a demon, are you Chara?"

"Ugh you idiot, LET ME GO ASRIEL!!" Chara screamed, trying to get free. They switched back to pink and blue.

_ASRIEL?!_

Undyne chocked on her breath, not believing what she was hearing.

Wait, _CHARA?!_

Flowey rolled his eyes. "Geeze, I'm not that idiot anymore, you should understand that."

He turned to Undyne. "How about I explain what is happening and then we can **have some fun**?" 

~~~

**2 hours later**

"Hey Alph." Undyne said, dragging Chara's unconcious body and Flowey on her arm. Alphys didn't look suprised. She had watched everything that had happend from her camera's with Papyrus. Listened to the explanation.

_Asriel is a freaking soulless flower._

_Chara is a demon. (Or are they?)_

_The human is possesed by Chara._

_Sans remembers freaking resets._

_Both Flowey and Chara killed multible times._

...

**Great.**

After everything was explained, Undyne had knocked that brat down a size. They killed everybody she cared about, AND made Sans suffer this bad?!

And how could they kill Papyrus?! How dare they?!

Flowey thank god had already explained what resets were, so Undyne had made sure to use 0-damage attacks.

Not being able to die, meant no reset. So Undyne didn't kill them. Only knocked them out. After that she had brought the human to Hotland, hoping to somehow get rid of Chara.

Flowey had an idea of how to do that. He had seen some of the soul experiments. He freaking was one.

But at the moment, Papyrus couldn't care about any of that.

_HP: 0.001/1_

No matter what Alphys did, it didn't go back up. No matter what types of diffrend healing she used, it stayed at the same, low point.

Papyrus hadn't tried to heal yet. As much as he wanted to, Alphys and Undyne didn't let him. He had lost too much magic, with both the battle against the human and healing Sans after that. But he had just finished a cinnamun bunny, so..

With an okay from Alphys, Papyrus gently rested both of his hands on Sans' chest. Alphys and Undyne had gone to the other side of the labs, trying to figure out Frisk/Chara, so it was just them at the moment. Papyrus watched the green glow of his hands, and then looked at the screen. Still the same.

Was he doing something wrong? He had always healed Sans like this!

Growing hesitant, Papyrus moves his hands, one to his stomach, and the other on his skull. Nothing.

The hand on his stomach was moved to his neck, cupping his face. Nothing.

He moved both hands to his chest again. No use.

The stats stayed the exact same.

Papyrus chocked on a sob. No use. Nothing worked. His stats didn't heal.

He had been too late.

"S-Sans.." Papyrus whisperd. "I-I'm sorry.. I'm s-so sorry!" He hiccuped softly.

...

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know.." Papyrus whisperd. "I-I'm so sorry I couldn't p-protect you.. I'm sorry I d-didn't know you were h-hurt." 1 hand moved from his chest to his skull again, stroking it. "B-but.. I will help you. I will make y-you happy again. I will keep you safe. I w-will make sure that human never hurts you a-again.. I promise."

...

"P-please.. don't go.." Papyrus pleaded softly. "Don't l-leave me.." he planted a soft kiss on his cheekbone and nuzzled it. "I need you.. I love you."

...

_HP: 0.002/1_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language (or auttocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

"..?"

Papyrus looked up when he heard the monitor beep. He froze. His HP bar.. went up?!

**HP: 0.003/1**

...

Slowely, he looked back at the smaller skeleton. Hesitant, he placed his hands on his chest, before they lit up green.

**HP: 0.004/1**

Papyrus chocked on his breath. It actually was..

"...THATS IT SANS.. YOU CAN DO IT.."

~~~

"LET ME GO!!!" Chara screamed from the container, kicking it again. Undyne looked unimpressed. "Nah."

Alphys looked at the readings. "W-well.." she said. "I am pretty sure there is one soul.. but 2 soulbeats! L-like, I can feel Frisk, b-but I also can feel C-Chara.."

Undyne hummed. "Issn't there a way to separate them?"

"I-I am not sure."

"I know how." 

Undyne looked at the flower pot in front of the container. Flowey was looking at her.

"One of the beats contains life. The other nothing." Flowey said. "One of them is alive, the other not."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Thats a difference between them. One is alive, the other dead. Alphys' DT expirements should take Chara away."

Alphys gasped. She looked at him, before she went to the computer. She was writing something. "T-that... may actually w-work!"

Undyne was confused. "What do you mean?"

"W-well.." Alphys said. "There i-is diffrence between D-Determination from someone alive a-and someone dead. I c-can use the machine t-to take out the D-DT that issn't alive anymore."

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS ASRIEL?!" Chara screamed from the container. Flowey sighed. "How could you betray monster-kind?"

At that Chara went mad. "I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU! YOU BETRAYED ME! HUMANS, MONSTERS, YOU ARE ALL THE SAME!!!!!"

Flowey sighed. Undyne looked at him.

She wonderd if he would tell the king and queen.

Alphys coughed. "Undyne, could you help move the c-container?"

~~~

**???**

_Everything was black. There was no sound, no living being, no movement, nothing. Just a black, empty void._

_He felt the blood slowely drip from his chest on the ground. He could feel his weak body falling apart. He could feel his HP near the edge of dead. He heard the calles of the void to join them._

_He was fading away, and it was peacefull, quiet. No Chara. No pain. No death. No fighting. Just the peacefull silence._

_Sometimes, you need to know when to give up. You need to know when to take the break and let it rest. Giving up could be your only Hope._

_It would have been easy to just give up completely, to fade away and let the void take him. But then he heard them._

_Those calles for help. Calles for him to hold on._

_Papyrus._

_His brother.. how could he have forgotten about Papyrus?_

_He felt magic searching for his soul, trying to make him whole again, but it couldn't reach him. He was too far away. Too far gone._

_He wanted to just fade away, but couldn't. Those calles for help, pleads for him to stay. The clear love he felt, the desperate promises made._

_He couldn't._

_He couldn't give up. He didn't want to give up. He wanted his brother near. He wanted to hug him, cuddle him, protect him._

_Protect.._

_Protect...?_

**_The human._ **

_The human was still out there. He couldn't leave Papyrus behind. He needed to protect him. He needed to bring Justice-_

_He wanted comfort._

_He wanted to know the day resets would stop. He wanted to see the surface, the stars, the sun, the sky._

_He wanted to see Papyrus happy, getting all the love he deserved._

_He didn't matter, Sans accepted that. He was just some 1HP garbage, being a weight to Papyrus. But he needed to protect his brother. He wanted to see him happy._

_For once, Sans couldn't be lazy._

_the soul refused, letting the magic and love seep into him, hearing the calls, feeling the love, being saved from the Death that was sure to get him..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a looooooong chapter  
> Mostly fluff :3

**2 days later**

...

"Did it work?"

"Looks l-like it. I c-can't see Chara a-anymore."

"Hey Frisk! Wake up!"

"Asriel!"

"Its Flowey."

"Oh, right... sorry."

"Eh."

"Still, are you planning to tell the king and queen?"

"Who knows. Probably not. Don't have the soul to love them."

"H-hey, I think they a-are waking up!"

"Frisk?"

Frisk slowely opened their eyes. The first they saw was Flowey towering over them, somehow concern in his eyes. They then noticed they were laying on the ground. When Frisk looked past Flowey, they saw Undyne shooting them a look, wariness yet concern. Alphys was on a computer, checking everything to make sure Chara really was gone.

"Uuugghh.. what happend?" Frisk slowely asked, sitting up. Flowey sighed. "Remember Chara?"

Their memories quickly came back. They had been about to kill Papyrus, but then-

Frisk froze. "I knew he rememberd resets!"

 _"What."_ Frisk looked up. Undyne wasn't looking at them with concern anymore. Rage was clear in the fish monsters eye.

"Not only did you murder everyone, _over and over,_ but you _knew_ Sans rememberd every single bit of it?!" Undyne asked.

Frisk whimperd, and curled up. "The.. the first time I did it was out of self-defence! Toriel said that monsters would kill me.. when I got to the surface, Flowey told me about the reset. That I can go back, to get a better ending. I reseted. Then I killed everybody."

"I meant you can _spare_ all the monsters, you idiot!" Flowey said.

Frisk hiccuped. "I couldn't kill Sans. I tried to hard, but never succeeded. That was when I met Chara. They wanted to finish what I started. I.. I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down their face.

"Sorry won't cut it." Undyne said. "There is a high chance Sans will die now. Its been 2 days. He still hasn't woken up."

"But then I can just rese-"

"NO." Undyne said. She bent down to look Frisk in the eye. "If you reset, none of us will remember this, and Chara will be back, _Frisk._ And knowing the punk, Sans won't tell anything either. So if you even _try_ to reset.."

"But if I don't reset the monsters in the ruins won't be back!" Frisk said.

"A-actually." Alphys said. "I m-may have a way to bring e-everyone back without us l-losing memory, and d-destroy the reset at the s-same time."

~~~

When Sans woke up, he felt tired. His eyesockets felt so heavy, not able to open his eyesockets. Moving his body felt imposible, as if there was a weight making every movement slow and heavy.

After a couple minutes of trying to open his eyes, Sans started to feel things. To hear things. There was something pressed against his mouth. Whatever is was, it was giving him air. It helped him breathe. That was a relief.

Then he felt some.. things, attached to his arm. Besides him he heard something beeb, steady and slowly. A blanket carefully tucked around him. That is when he felt the most importend thing.

Gloved hands were on him. One was gently squeezing his hand, the other was softly stroking his skull. 

Papyrus.

At the thought of the older being here, Sans felt himself relax. Papyrus was okay. He hadn't died.

_He hadn't died._

...how was Sans alive?

All he wanted to do was fall asleep again. He felt so impossibly tired. But there was something more important he needed to do first.

He squeezed Papyrus' hand as he tried to move his skull, a groan escaping him.

Papyrus froze, quickly looking back at Sans as he tried to move, facial features going from relaxed to strained. He looked at his hand in surprise, before looking back at Sans.

...

His hand moved from Sans' skull to his cheekbone, rubbing circles on it. "Sans?" His voice was softer.

Slowely, Sans finally managed to open his eyesockets. For a long while, all they did was stare. "H-Hey bro.."

Papyrus looked at those tired eyelights, before his own eyes filled up with tears, and he quickly yanked Sans into a hug, before a sob cut him of.

Sans tensed. "Hey, bro, Paps. I'm okay." He was going to hug him, but moving his arms hurt, so it was a bit imposible at the moment. Papyrus' hands slipped under his body, one cradling his skull, and the other supporting his back, before he slowely pulled him into a sitting position, still having him trapped in the gentle hug.

"You're awake." Papyrus hiccuped, holding his head close with one hand, and placing his skull on top of Sans'.

"Yeah." Sans said. He felt tears fall onto his skull. Papyrus was crying. Because of him.

_What a great brother he was._

Papyrus should never cry. Papyrus should always be smiling. Just hearing him like that was enough for his soul to twist.

"Hey, hey. Bro.." Sans said, managing to hug him back. "I'm alright. See? Everything is fine."

_No its not._

"I'm here."

_I feel like dying._

"Everything is okay."

_How much longer?_

...

"No, Sans." Papyrus said. Sans looked up.

When Papyrus saw his expresion, he chocked back a sob. Confusion, every feature on his face, everything said confusion. If Papyrus hand't known Sans was pretending, he would have never guessed..

"Its not fine, brother." Papyrus said.

"Why is that?" Sans asked. "Everything is great."

_Liar._

...

"Why did you do that Sans?" Papyrus asked. "Why did you jump in front of me?"

Sans froze. "You were about to die Papyrus! I rather die myself instead of letting anything happen to you!-"

"And how did you know I was about to die?"

Sans stiffend against him as his eyelights went out.

...

He sighed. "I.. I had been worried about your battle, so I followed you-"

"Sans!" Both skeletons jumped at Papyrus sudden volume. Once they were over the scare, Papyrus looked him in the eye, concern clear in them. "...why are you lying to me?"

His eyelights went out once again, smile frozen in place. How did he-?!

"What are you talking about bro?" Sans asked, confused smile on his face. Tears collected in Papyrus' eyes.

"Why are you saying you're fine.. when you are not, brother?" Papyrus asked. Sans was about to say something, when Papyrus cut him of.

"Is it because you think it will bother me?"

Sans kept silent.

...

"...or because you will think I'll forget?"

Sans flinched harsly at those words. "F-Forget?"

"Or maybe.. both? You don't want to bother me and think I will forget?" Papyrus asked, staring Sans right in his eyesockets. Sans' eyelights shrunk under his stare.

"What..?" He couldn't think of a lie.

Papyrus' eyesockets softend. "And.. maybe you think it will be.. reset?"

With that Sans froze. His eyelights went out, smile a bit too wide. Papyrus stared at him with concern, grabbing both of Sans' hands, that started to tremble.

"You didn't want to see me die again did you?" Papyrus asked. "Is that why you jumped in front of me? You knew it would be reset? That I wouldn't remember?"

...

"H-how do y-you.." Sans managed to stutter out. Papyrus gently squeezed his hands.

"Someone else who remembers told me before I left the house. I was planning to dodge that Sans."

Someone else?! But who would-

_Flowey._

His breathing hitched. But why would Flowey do that?! Flowey didn't care about anything!! Or maybe.. maybe.. maybe someone else rememberd? Did Frisk already know the timeline changed? Would they reset again?! Where even was Frisk?!-

"SANS!!!! STOP IT, YOU'RE FREAKING OUT!"

Only then did Sans notice he was hyperventilating. His mind was growing heavy and dizzy. Papyrus had moved his chair closer, both hands having grabbed Sans' hands tightly. There was worry in his eyes.

He placed Sans' hands on his chest, before one hand going to his chin, gently tilting up his face so that he could look Sans in the eye. "Its okay.. its okay.. I'm here, I'm here.. breathe. In.." he took a deep breath in. "Out." Before he slowely exhaled. "In.. out." Sans hiccuped and nodded, before trying to do the same. Feeling Papyrus' soul bumb peacefully helped him easy his mind. He wasn't dead. Papyrus was here. He was safe. And it guided it him to breathe slowely.

Papyrus sighed. "Thats it.. thats it.. breathe.. I'm here, everyone is here. Everyone is alright. Breathe.."

After a couple minutes, Sans was able to match his breathing, even if it was shaky. Papyrus sighed. "Good." He pulled Sans into a gentle hug.

"Sans, did you ever tell me?"

...

"No..." Sans admitted.

"Why?"

"Because.. you would forget anyway.." Sans said. "A-and. I.. didn't want.. to.. bother you.." his voice cracked.

Papyrus pulled away from the hug. "Bother me?"

Sans looked down, eyelights out. "Paps.. you're so cool. You're amazing, and always happy. I.. I only b-bother you.. all I am is a weight to you.."

Papyrus froze. "Sans.."

"I-I couldn't even save you from Frisk." Sans said. Tears collected in his eyes. "I always failed to save you. All I do is hold you b-back.."

"No." Papyrus said, voice sounding sad, aswell as scolding. "listen to me Sans." He made Sans look at him again. "Sans, why would you ever think that? Hold me back? Burden me? Sans.. you are not holding me back.. even if you did, you are my brother, and I love you."

Sans silently looked at him.

"You are not a weight to me." Papyrus gently said. "You are not a burden either. You are my little brother. And I love you. More then anything in the world."

A sob finally escaped his throat as his sight was blurred with tears. "I love you too bro."

Without a word, Papyrus sat on the bed, before gently pulling Sans onto his lap, making sure not to jostle him too much, before holding him close. Sans was shaking in his hold, doing his best not to break down.

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" Papyrus asked. "Because you think it will burden me?"

"It doesn't matter." Sans whimperd out, eyes tightly closed, shaking arms having a dead grip on Papyrus' scarf. "Once Frisk comes, once they kill everyone, it won't matter. Because they will reset again! A-and nobody will remember!-"

"Sans." It was the most gentle way Papyrus had ever said his name. He pulled back, and touched their forheads together. A gentle smile took over Papyrus' face. "It won't be reset."

"H-how would you *hic* know?" Sans asked, looking down. Papyrus rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Because Chara is gone, Sans." Papyrus said.

Chara?

Confusion took over his face, before Sans realized what he meant. "W-wha?"

"Flowey was the one to tell me about resets." Papyrus admitted. "And Flowey knew a way to get rid of Chara. Alphys found a way to reset _without_ us losing memory."

_"So, what are we supposed to do?" Undyne asked._

_"I-its simple." Alphys said. "Before Frisk resets, Flowey will grab our souls with h-his vines. Once a reset happens, his d-determination should keep our souls save. We will r-remember everything that w-way."_

_"And you trust me?" Flowey asked, a bit surprised._

_"W-well, you were the one to b-bring this up with Papyrus.." Alphys said, trailing off._

_"That could work!" Frisk cheered. Undyne smiled at Alphys. "Good job Alph!"_

_Alphys blushed a bit, and giggled nervously._

...

"In fact.." Papyrus smiled warmly at him. "It already happend."

?!

"H-huh?!" His eyelights shrunk further into his sockets.

"We didn't want to get your hopes up.." Papyrus said, looking away. "So we did it as soon as we could. It worked. Frisk is right now in the ruins. Fighting a monster called... Toriel?"

...

His mind finally registerd it.

_No more resets?_

His eyes filled up with tears, before he sobbed.

Papyrus pulled Sans closer to him, and guided his head to his shoulder, letting him cry. Then one hand moved to his skull, holding him close, and the other rubbed his back in a soothing way. He hummed softly.

"I don't want to see you die!" Sans whimperd out. "I don't want to see a-anyone die anymore!"

"And you won't." Papyrus said, his grip tightening. His hand slipped from Sans' back to the back of his neck, massaging it. "I promise you Sans. You won't have to see anyone die again. I promise.." then his hand slid back to his spine, rubbing it in soothing circles.

Sans' breath hitched and he whimperd, holding onto Papyrus like a lifeline. "I-I'm so s-sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for.." Papyrus gently whisperd to him. He softly nuzzled his skull.

Sans was going to say something else, but then another sob cut him off. Papyrus hummed. "Thats it.. just let it out. Let it all out Sans.. don't hold anything back.. I'm here." 

He cradled Sans closer to him, moving into a more comfortable position as Sans was sobbing harsly, his entire frame trembeling. The front of his shirt was soaked, but Papyrus didn't care about that. "Its okay brother.. you're safe.. shhh..." he then started to slowely and gently rock Sans back and forth, whispering gentle and comforting words to him.

"Shhh.. shhhh... its alright.." Papyrus coed softly. His long arms were wrapped around Sans' small, shaking frame, holding him protectively. "I'm here.. I'm here.. and I'm okay.. so are you.. everyone is okay.."

"P-Paps." Sans whimperd. His grip tightend. Papyrus looked at him. "Yes brother?"

"D-don't leave m-me." Sans begged, fresh tears spilling from his sockets. Papyrus nuzzled his skull as his own grip tightend.

"Never. I would never leave you Sans.." he said. "Shhhh.. its okay.. just let it all out.. I'm here brother.. shhhh.."

After an hour, what felt like years, Sans finally calmed down enough to stop crying. Still, a couple tears made track down his cheekbone, but he wasn't sobbing anymore. He tiredly lay on Papyrus' chest, focused on breathing. Papyrus didn't seem to mind, his own arms around the smaller skeleton. He gave Sans a kiss on the top of his skull.

Sans hadn't cried like that for a good while. He hadn't told Papyrus about his problems for a while either. It felt like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. But even if it felt good, it left him drained. He tiredly closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

They silently sat there for a while, Sans comforted by everything. His brother close to him, feeling his soulbeat, he wouldn't forget (hopefully) and every movement didn't feel slow and heavy anymore. Though he did still feel like a burden.

He was janked out of his thoughts when Papyrus cradled him, or moved him more on a sitting position, skull resting on his chest and legs on one side. 

Sans sighed. He opened his eyes when he felt something against his hands. Papyrus offered him to drink a bit water. He opened the bottle, before helping Sans drink it. He made sure atleast half of the bottle was gone. Once he was sure Sans drank enough, he put the bottle back.

"How do you feel?" Papyrus asked. Sans thought.

"I feel... good."

Papyrus smiled warmly at him, before nuzzling his skull again. "No more secrets, okay Sans? I want to be able to help you."

...

"Okay Paps..." Sans mumbled, already dozing off. He felt exhausted. That wasn't surprising after everything that had happend. He tightly grabbed Papyrus' shirt. Papyrus grabbed a blanket, before wrapping it around Sans, and tucking him in. He then got a second blanket, and spread that over the both of them. Sans felt Papyrus rub his back, trying to ease him into sleep.

"No more resets. Remember that, okay Sans?"

"Kay Paps.. love you.."

Papyrus sighed, and smiled at him, before planting a gentle kiss on his skull. "Love you too brother."

~~~

"Hey Paps!!! Alphys said the monitor-" The fish monster paused what she was going to say when she saw the scene in front of her.

Sans was snuggly wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito, and a second blanket was on top of him. His eyesockets were softly closed, having a peacefull expresion on his face, ribcage moving up and down in a calm rhythm. The upper of his body lay on top of Papyrus' chest, what was moving in the same rhytamic way as Sans. Sans had wrapped his arms around Papyrus' middle, laying his skull on Papyrus' chest. Papyrus layed the same way as his brother, both arms around Sans, holding him in a protective hold, cradling him like a babybones. The second blanket was also thrown over him, and there was a cushion behind his skull. They were more sitting up then laying down, Sans' upper body laying on top of Papyrus, arms around each other. They seemed to be deeply asleep.

Most importendly, their eyes were glowing _green._

Without a word, Undyne grabbed her phone, and snapped a picture of the adorable scene. Once she had enough pictures, she smiled warmly, and left, letting the skeletons get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the eeeeend!  
> Finally.
> 
> A story where Sans DOES NOT die. XD
> 
> Don't worry! I have plenty more idea's...
> 
> English is not my first language (or auttocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was suposed to be a one-shot.. but it became too long XD
> 
> English is not my first language (or auttocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
